Ice in the Flames 2: The Cold Summer
by joker32223
Summary: Seth dies when he and Elsa are very old, but comes back as the embodiment of Summer. He spends Elsa's remaining days trying to get her to see him.


Chapter 1

Seth groaned as he woke up, the pain returning with consciousness. His knees ached, his back felt shooting pain when he moved, and his feet were sore, even though he hadn't used them yet. He sat up slowly, grabbing the cane beside his bed. He turned out of bed, shrugging onto his aching feet. He glanced across the bed, smiling when his eyes glimpsed her form. Her shining platinum blonde hair had turned silver over the years, and wrinkles caked her face, but she still looked as beautiful as the day he'd married her. He reached across the bed, lightly shaking her fragile shoulder. "Elsa? Time to get up."

She groaned as her eyes flicked open. Her hair had dulled, and her body had decayed, but those glistening eyes had stayed the same. "Five more minutes," she said, a smile flicking over her lips as her eyes shut again.

"You can't go to John's wedding from in bed," he said, smiling as he spoke of his son. John, their older child, had been born with Elsa's powers, but his looks. Meanwhile, their younger daughter Jamie had gotten Seth's powers and her mother's hair. "You've got to get ready. Seriously, I thought you'd be the one dragging me out of bed." Her eyes fluttered as she rolled over and sat up. He grinned, and turned to the mirror. He examined his face in the mirror. He hadn't aged well, he noted, seeing several liver spots on his balding head, and the wrinkles that sagged his cheeks. He was a little over 60, what he remembered to be his birthday had occurred a month before.

He shrugged on his fancy clothes and placed the crown on his head. After their marriage, he'd been crowned King, and had wiped out poverty and homelessness in a few years. He smiled as the memories washed over him and walked over as Elsa as she finished making her dress. It was a simple thing, a white dress that reached her ankles and sleeves that covered her arms. She smiled at him as he offered his arm. Her arm snaked into the gap, and he reached behind her, grabbing her queenly crown and placing it gently on her head. He leaned on his cane as he led her out of the room.

(X)

He was sitting at the front of the aisle, watching his 32 year old son stand proudly beside his soon-to-be wife. She seemed a bit nervous, but why shouldn't she be? She was marrying royalty. His son had often snuck out of the castle in disguise to mingle with the subjects. Sometimes it was on Seth's orders, seeing what the people really wanted. Sometimes it was just to get a break every once in a while. On one of his adventures when he was 27, he'd encountered a pretty girl and had become immediately infatuated with her. He pinned after her for days, once even building a huge ice tower on top of the castle and forming a crystal telescope just to get a glimpse of her. Eventually, Jamie had confronted him and almost forced him to ask the girl out on his next journey. They had dated for a year, before he revealed to her that he was a prince.

She'd immediately panicked, pushing him away and telling him to go after someone more suited to his status. It had taken another year to convince her that he wanted to be with her, ending in a giant ice rose being erected outside her house, with him proclaiming his love from the bud. After that, it wasn't long before they got back together. He had proposed to her last year, and she had accepted. The reason it had taken so long was that Arrendelle's allies were very adamant that their princess' be married to John, and Seth almost had to resort to war to get the Southern Isles to back down. That dreadful memory only increased the pressure in his chest. Actually, it was starting to get really painful. And now he was having trouble breathing. He bent over in the pew, and felt Elsa's hand on his arm as he quietly gasping for breath. He heard the priest say, "You may now kiss the bride," as he fell off, clutching his chest. The last thing he saw before he died was Elsa's worried face.


End file.
